


saucius.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">He’s been distant lately. His behavior has been rather off-- regardless of your presence, it seems as if apathy has latched onto him entirely. Short replies are given, few words said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">You’re not sure if you’ve done something wrong.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	saucius.

He’s been distant lately. His behavior has been rather off-- regardless of your presence, it seems as if apathy has latched onto him entirely. Short replies are given, few words said.

You’re not sure if you’ve done something wrong.

He certainly doesn’t talk about his problems-- not even with those who he cares deeply for. You’ve talked to Rin about the issue, but the maroon haired swimmer doesn’t have the slightest clue about what’s going on. He said that his swimming has been a bit off, but otherwise, he seems fine.

Concern visible upon features, your eyes glance at the clock before you rise from your seat. Although you still continue to spend time together, it feels as if you’re alone. He makes little effort to interact with you; it feels like he’s not even _there_ anymore. The desire to speak up about the lingering issue overwhelms you, but now isn’t the right time. You’ve got work in half an hour-- surely that isn’t enough time to resolve whatever is going on.

“Sousuke,” you gently call, the faint sound of your voice capturing his attention. Gesturing him over, it’s not long before he’s in front of you, dark brow raised in a questioning manner.

“I need to go to work now,” you begin explaining, hands softly placed on broad shoulders as you continue speaking, “but if you need anything, just--”

Your voice dies out at the sudden tension that forms in the swimmer’s shoulder. But why just that shoulder? And when did he ever get tense from your touch?

Gaze no longer focused on the other, brows narrow as you cautiously press against his skin once more, only looking up at him to study his reaction. Jaw tightening, lips form a frown, though the brunet says nothing in response as you prod at taut muscles. Knowing the pain that this causes, actions come to a halt, arms by your side once again.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.” He snaps, harsh tone unexpected. Guilt seeps in as he notices the hurt look that only makes the worry more prominent on your visage. Even so, he refuses to back down. This injury is too troublesome for others to be concerned about.

_Stubborn._

Recovering from the unfamiliar attitude received, irritation is felt at his refusal to answer. Teal eyes staring hard into yours, the determination to find out the truth does not falter as you match his stare.

“Is this why you’ve been acting like this? Acting like your friends don’t exist? Blocking everyone out because you’re in pain? Because you don’t want to tell anyone that you’re hurt?”

“I’m _fine_.”

Shaking your head, it takes a moment before you can hold back your annoyance at his behavior. 

“Are you really, now? Then take off your shirt.”

Damn. He really wished you had said that in a different situation.

Admitting defeat, a sigh comes forth from his lips as he takes off the piece of attire with ease. Afraid of your reaction, he looks elsewhere, attempting to remain oblivious to your worry. His shoulder has visible bruises and swelling; the sight causes you to grimace. Hesitantly, fingers gently rest on the injury, retracting immediately as a hiss of pain escapes him.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone, Sousuke?”

The words come out in a whisper, all feelings of anger completely dissolving as a hand cups his cheek, forcing him to look at you. The male’s countenance holds remorse and frustration as he says nothing in response, only resting his head in the crook of your neck. A step taken forward, the distance between your bodies is closed as he hugs you.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, “I just-- I don’t know what I’m going to do now. I didn’t want to worry you or Rin, and now I can’t even swim.”

Returning the embrace, silence ensues before you can manage to get a word out. Letting go of him, a weak smile is offered in attempt to provide solace.

“Let’s go to the doctor. You need to get that looked at.”

Free from his grasp, reluctance appears on his face at the sentence. Eyes checking the time, he shakes his head in disagreement.

“You'll be late for work.”

“Don’t care,” you say plainly, watching him put his shirt back on, “I only care that you’re okay.”

And just those words is enough for all his anxiety to melt away. Inhaling deeply, he can only nod in response as you lean forward to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, though he turns at the last moment to capture your lips. Caught off guard, you relax as the familiar warmth of his hand around yours is felt as you break the contact.

“Thank you.”


End file.
